Present Meets Past
by ElectricLoba
Summary: Max Goof is doing great! One more year left of college, wonderful girlfriend Mona, amazing friends, and his great handy pop Goofy. But something sticks off and realizes it as he reunites with some old pals of his. Or so more like gal pals? And how would this affect the newer people that he seems to care deeply for? Rated M for further chapters. MaxXRoxanne/MaxXMona
1. Beginning

**Hey what's up! ElectricLoba here and welps, I've seen very little A Goofy Movie fanfics so just decided to make my own fanfic and fanart! I'm ofcource I'm not the best but I'll try! Other than that, hope you guys enjoy~ UuU**

* * *

A 19 year-old Max Goof chuckled as he clasps hand with his current girlfriend. She bared her bucked teeth as she strung of angelic ring of laughter. Her smile shyly small yet yearning. The brown chin length hair swishing around her as she slowed her laughter to a slow halt.

"Heh that was a pleasurable handful."

"I've got loads more if you wanna continue "

"My, would I like that very much."

Max stared into his love's eyes dearly, lightly kissing her forehead. She giggled as her confident smirk played upon her lips. Pressing her head to his chest, that she happily snuggled, a yawn teased around the brisk air. Max sighed nuzzling the head of his love's, taking in her soothing scent.

It was late February yet spring didn't seem to be poking it's head anytime soon. The pair made their way back to Max's apparent, to soon belong to her's as well. Since the Christmas surprise and enjoyment, Max was yet to still be slightly embarrassed at his father's display. He knew his father meant well. But a goof will always be a goof. Sometimes more than others. As Max groaned inaudibly 'bout the memories, he didn't sense the scene of his girlfriend wrapping her towel and sneaking towards him.

"Max? Everything alright?"

Her voice held concern and worry but it wouldn't block the way she sensually spoke his name. Nor did it hide any evidence of her flirtatious and coy plastered smile.

Max jumped as his realizations smacked him.

"M-Mona!"

He nervously smiled but quickly acted fast as he coughed and smothered his voice into a more suggestive tone. His facials fading from once nervous and jumpy to cool and confident. Mona couldn't help but giggle as she pulled the towel closer against her body.

"Oh Max, heh you don't need to be someone different for me. Besides I'm missing your lovely laugh."

Max's cool facials droped as he nodded and smiled nervously at her.

"Ah oh umm yeah heh your right."

"Oh and Max?"

"Yes Mona?"

"Can you move for a spilt second, my pj's are right behind you"

Max blushed as he noticed his brunette girlfriend's appearance as he quickly jumped back. Bumping into things, lamp, stereo, unpacked boxes. Boy was it a mess.

"G-gah?!"

Mona giggled and rolled her eyes. _Such a cute goof he is_. And how happily was she to know he was her goof and forever and ever. Or so she plans to keep like that way. **  
**

* * *

**Whew! Was that hard! xD **

**I've planned this that I'd like to make this more of a 20+ chapter thing. And yes for now they stay this short, but I promise to make them longer in future chapters!**

**Oh and if your confused to which couple it's heading more towards, it's off to a teenage goof and a red head if you know what I mean~ ewe**

**~ElectricLoba**


	2. Unpacking

**Hey guys! Guess who is back?! Yips, tis is I~ **

**Now I know the previous chapter was short but don't worry I'll work extra hard to make them longer for more detailed work. And I'll try very hard to make sure it's not cliché xD; **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ ;3**

* * *

Snow was yet to fall on this brisk morning. But without electricity and heat running though the apartment of a fellow couple, it comes to circumstances for which one must envelope heat together. Which they didn't really seem to mind. Not at all.

Max rubbed the petite brunettes back, smiling as heat illuminated from beneath his gloves. Wait...why was he even wearing gloves? The sudden thought seized as he felt a wet touch pressed softly against his neck. Heat flushing towards his cheeks and his pupils widened abit. A warm light fuzzy feeling erupting in his stomach. He quivered just slightly as he looked down to his girlfriend.

"Morning Max."

The brunette nuzzled his neck once more as he gabbled and stutter with words, some coming of higher pitch then expect.

"N-nngah h-hi- m-morning Monah."

She giggled as she smirked towards him arching a brow.

"You seem abit jumpy, everything alright?"

Max exhaustedly nodded, a lazy smile plastered across his face.

"N-never been better."

"Mm good."

Mona pecked his lips smiling as a small fuzzy fluttery feeling came now towards her. God did she love him.

* * *

Morning came slow as they started unpacking and placing they're new belongings onto the apartment. Max trying to impress Mona a few times by carrying twice the load she was. Only to end up dropping to the floor with a thud. As Max was calling the electricity company, Mona skipped towards her closet. She scanned over her clothing and make-up, popping her hip out as she tapped her chin. _Man do I need a new style, these are so lame_. She sighed flipping some of her brown locks away from her eyes as she placed hands on hips. New chapter in her life obviously needed a pair of new belongings. Especially if it would get Max's attention. She smirked as she grabbed her purse and headed down stairs.

As she passed Max carrying some suitcases she doved into the kitchen, picking up an apple and stared heading. Though without a questioning goof behind her.

"Lemme guess, the mall?"

Max rolled eyes. _She has so much clothing, girls always have so much clothing. What's girls with clothing?_! Oh poor Max, he shall never understand.

"Heh why yes Max, I want to start fresh and fresh also involves looks"

She sent a flirtatious wink as she covered her neck with a scarf.

"But you have a load in the closet!"

"I'll be back by dinner!"

"Mona! Wai-"

But ofcource it was already late. Mona left and Max just sighed. Left to unpack everything else. _God was this going to take long._

Max sighed and plopped down upon the couch. As much as he loved his girl, she was so outta his league a lot sometimes. As he tried resting his eyes, he clicked his tongue and an idea has formed. What if he just goes and hangs with his friends now?! Sure he did hang out with them on an average point, but not as much as he have always wanted too. College work was a cause, and so was Mona. Juggling school work, socializing, and relationships made Max's head spin.

* * *

Sure most would say, hang out all together. But that's it. Ever since Max introduced Mona to his compadres, Pj' and Bobby, she grew quite grimaced towards them. So he sacrificed his friendship for his girlfriend. Has he no heard the guy code? Bro's before ho-

Max dialed quickly as he tensed up abit. Soon the raining stopped as a hello barked at the speakers of his phone.

Max cringed at the sound but straightened up. Man was Pete loud.

"Hello is Pj' there?"

Grumbles were heard in the background as Pete yelled for Pj'.

_The goof kid is calling you, make it quick_. _I don't have time to pay for bills on worthless conversations_.

Pj' rolled his eyes abit as he picked up the telephone.

"Hey Max! Long time no words dude."

Max chuckled. _So far so good_.

* * *

**And I'll cut it there! :U**

**I know I know lots of fluff don't sue me~ u"**

**But things will soon get serious don't worry. And yes, I remember Mona not really having much of a personality so Im going to start making one up for her. Also sorry if Max or any other characters seem OOC, I just need to possibly practice more xD; But other than that, glad you guys liked it and later! UuU**

**-ElectricLoba**


	3. The Mall

**Oi! Hai guys! Sorry that I havnt yet it updated. I'm trying to upload a chapter each day w" But either way here you guys go~. C:**

* * *

Up upon the drive thru of Pj's home Bobby threw a can of cheddar in the trash can.

"One point for the Bbbbbbbooooobbbbbbiiiiiieeee!"

"More like diet frame for yeah" Pj stated as he laughed with Bobby and Max.

It honestly was a great feeling for Max to feel. His friends didn't really seem too upset for his lack of hanging out with them. Pj' still seeming as the kind hearted fellow, and Bobby the nonchalant and loose guy. God did he miss hanging out with them.

"So I see Maximillion still tied down no?"

Bobby laughed a howl as he swinged around a lamp post pole. Max just rolled his eyes as Pj chuckled abit.

"For your information gentlemen I'm happily in a steady relationship with the girl I love."

"Woah dude... deep words. Got them from a cereal box of somethin'?"

Max punched Bobby's arm lightly as he peered a smudged grin at him.

"A thing you couldn't really do with Stacey if I remember right."

Bobby glared at him pouting as he crossed his arms, ever slightest blush slapped across his face.

"Hey don't bring the groovy chicca into this."

Max just chuckled pat Bobby's back, abit harder than necessary.

"Don't worry buddie I'll back off."

Max's grin fell abit. Guilt. Sure everyone knew that the relationship for Bobby and Stacey was to never work out. Maybe it was either Bobby's determination. No. Not that. It was his denial. Yes. Bingo. Complete denial that their relationship won't last. The guys could just see the spark that lit for Bobby when Stacey was ever mentioned or seen by his small squinted pupils. He was really head over heels for her. Maybe even more than Max was for a familiar red head? No. That's kinda impossible. But either way. It made Bobby actually feel something.

The dates, the kisses, the smiles. Golly weren't they abit cute together. But... Not everything amazing can stay. And soon enough Stacey had put up with his reckless behavior and ended the relationship. It did hit Bobby hard. It really did. Though he seemed to get over it quite quickly. Maybe he hide it under his face and those hippy glasses? Who knows. Bobby is quite the interesting fool.

"Humph. Ahhhhh fine, Maximillian gon' groove and moove with iitt."

As Bobby exaggerated his dance moves for the random of reasons, Pj hopped onto his skateboard and circled Max abit putting his thumb back.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

Max raised a brow. Confusesment plastered across his face till a realization smack his head. _Right, malls don't just have shops._ Dang has Mona really messed him up some much.

"Oh! Uhh yeah, Bobby! Wanna go to the mall with us?"

"Is there gon' be chedda?"

_Ofcource he'd ask something like that_. Max shook his head as Pj laughed abit.

"Defiantly."

He grinned as he quickly placed his skates in, grabbing the two already heading out into the street. Max barley able to grabbed his skate. Luckily he kicked it forward jumping on it later.

"Outwards ladehs, cheedah awaits!"

* * *

Mona groaned as she placed a summer dress back. _Why they were selling summer dresses durring the winter?_ Mona didn't really care, she actually liked it. _Better now than being victim of the bombarding later on in the year._

As much as her slim body and precious skin was adored by many as couldn't help but think it wasn't enough. No. It's not that. Defiantly not that. She had a body that everyone envies. Long slender yet built legs and arms, short torso yet with decent sized chest, and a bottom she always saw Max starring at.

She gloated in glee. It was the clothing itself that made her so less attractive. Yes. Defiantly this old fake style and brand of clothing. She really need a new style. A style that shall make all the males jaw drop to the floor. Especially Max.

Oh how her heart fluttered in a confused yet precious way for Max. It made her go in slight love coma as she crashed into a person, dropping all her clothes to the ground and.., bucket? With a... janitor?

"Gross!"

Mona cringed turned to a whimper as she picked up her summer dress she was planning on buying. All soaked in the musky soap water. Stains. Clearly not going anywhere.

Mona wanted desperately to scream and rip the head of the janitor. How could he?! Did he not know this was the only known dress that look spectacular in her body?! Did he not know this was the only dress in her size?!

Mona trembled as she was near to explode. The janitor was slowly heading his hand onto the bucket to grab the rest if her pre-merchandise but Mona quickly slapped his hand away as she snap her gaze towards him. It wasn't then that they took a look towards each other.

Mona's scrunched face of fury quickly dropped as a shy face was craved across her features.

"So sorry 'bout that madam you see it's quite hard to notice you since I have these earphones on."

Mona stared in icy blue orbs as she nodded in plain hypnotism. A flirty smile and look shyly painting on her.

_He's a hunk!_

* * *

**Yeah we stop here xD;**

**I'll try to write another fanfic later today guys! :U to make sure to look up to that!**

**And school almost over! AHHH!~~ 333**

**-ElectricLoba**


End file.
